


That Man

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re a history major and the Avenger’s assistant, always talking to Steve and Bucky about their time. You start avoiding Steve though, and he confronts to while you’re listening to a song from the 40s.





	That Man

anon: Hello! I was wondering if I could request a Steve x reader where the reader is a college student but is an assistant for the avengers? She is majoring in history so she Steve and Bucky are always fangirling over the 1940s era? One day she was listening to some of the old band stand and Steve confesses he has fallen for her? Thank you!

**_Um, I’m not sure if the old band stand is a band or not, but nothing came up on google, so I’m going to stick with one of my favorite songs from the 40s and tweak what I can so that it all works. Hope you like it!_ **

“Are you sure this is right?” You ask, glancing up from your homework to eye Bucky where he’s lounged on the chair with a book.

“Yes,” Steve speaks up, stepping out from the kitchen and wiping his hands on a towel.

“Bucky?” You prompt.

Bucky doesn’t answer, and Steve whips a towel at his head, making him yell and drop the book. “What?” He demands angrily.

“You’re sure it’s right?” You repeat, long used to the men’s banter.

Ever since you became the Avenger’s official assistant, you were assigned to help Steve and Bucky adjust to the future- only because you were a history major. In all honesty, you probably only got along with them because the 1940s is your favorite era, and you’re constantly asking them questions about it. You usually asked Steve for help since he’s had more time to adjust, but when you realized you were carrying something more for the blonde soldier, you hid around Bucky.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” He glares at Steve, rubbing his head. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to finish my book now.”

You laugh a little, gathering your papers. “I’ll leave you alone. Thanks,”

“I actually would like to talk to you,” Steve says, taking a step forward.

A little nervous, you rush to the elevator. “Sorry, I have a lot more to do. I’ll talk to you later, ok?” The doors shut before he can reply, and you sigh, leaning against the wall.

He’ll never feel the same.

…

“Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can’t win  
Ooh I wanna love that man,”

You hum along to your favorite song, absorbed in the words and the dishes you’re currently washing. The words hit a little too close to home, but you still love it. You think you hear the elevator make a noise, but you continue to sing quietly, completely focused.

“Ooh that man is on my list  
And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can’t win  
Ooh I wanna love that man,”

“I didn‘t take you for a Caro Emerald fan.”

You shriek, spinning around and gripping the sink for support as you stare at at Steve small smile. “Steve!”

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” He says, still smiling as you struggle to compose yourself. “Is this your favorite song?”

“FRIDAY,” You manage, and the AI instantly turns the music off. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough. How long were you planning on trying to ignore me?” You blink once, and he steps closer, practically pinning you to the counter. “I thought something was different the first time you went to Bucky first, but now you’re just doing it to be mean,” You flush a little, embarrassed, and in a quieter voice he asks, “What’s going on?”

“N-nothing,” You avoid his eyes, face burning.

He tilts your chin up, eyes searching yours. “There’s something I need to tell you,” He says quietly, his eyes searching yours. “I love you, (Y/N).” Your eyes widen a fraction, but he cuts in before you can say anything. “I don’t want you to avoid me because you’re scared.”

You release a breath. “I love you too,” You admit quietly. His eyes widen a little, his lips parting slightly, and he leans in slowly, gently pressing your lips together. You sigh, wrapping your arms around his neck and feeling his spread his legs slightly, making it easier for you even as he grips your hips with control.

That man is going to be the death of you.


End file.
